Ella Academy for the damned and unholy
by Loveless1818
Summary: All we are is a bunch of blood thirsty creatures who live on the pain of others and cursed to walk for all eternity in silence and death. Once you cross the gate of our school you'll never leave alive... Rated M for many reasons! Vampires.
1. All Eternity

**Yes I changed the name because it was bugging me that it sounded far too similar to vampire academy and personally I think the new title sounds a bit more interesting. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this new little vampire story I decided to write...Well rewrite anyway, it was for a friend of mine but only recently did I get back into the story itself so I decided to post it for her enjoyment and the enjoyment of everyone else of course. :) Please Comment!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I smiled as I watched the unsuspecting young girl cautiously move closer and closer to the entrance of the school. Her orange hair covering her amber colored gaze as I sat still in the night waiting and watching for the perfect time to strike. It was dangerous to keep such little kids on campus but that's because those like me wouldn't think twice about harming them. Predators, that's all we are! Creatures of the night bound and exiled from the light and doomed to live all eternity wishing we were dead. That's just how it always has been. She looked back at the school before turning her gaze back to the gate. She was contemplating something, but what? She was so young but the power that surrounded her aura was no different from ours. She was human but her power could prove to be of much use to us should I turn her now. She would age to a certain point and then remain a teenager for all eternity, it wasn't so bad. We had a never ending urge to drink the rich, tangy, exotic taste of blood every now and then but it wasn't that big of a deal. She would get used to it like the rest of us, I have to have her in my clan!

I could barely think straight as the scent of her blood filled the air, I could feel my chocolate brown eyes glaze over in primal thirst. Calm. Relax. I have to be patient, if I move too quickly I could miss my chance. However, if I don't move fast enough someone else will surely end up snatching her away from me! She turned around again looking back at the school for a second time.

"I wish I could stay longer." She said loudly and totally oblivious to the fact I was there.

I could grant her that wish and offer her eternal life but like everything it has a high price, after all, nothing is ever cheap. I had to squint my eyes to see the small cut on her arm that was causing that sweet aroma to linger here. It was becoming too much! I have to remain calm and patient otherwise it could all go downhill.

"I'll return though when I'm older right?" She asked herself.

No, once you leave you can never return even if you remembered this place because only those of us who rule the night are allowed in here. She doesn't realize that but then again I haven't seen or heard of a single human that has ever come to realize this sad fact. It was too dangerous because we craved blood, longed for it, wished for it, needed it and killed for it! To have humans here meant running the risks of them dying and the investigations into their deaths would be hard to get rid of. I ran behind her unable to control my own hunger anymore.

"I can make your wish come true." I whispered, "You can remain here with the rest of us for all eternity."

She whirled around her big amber yellow eyes fearfully looking into my chocolate brown gaze as I hissed and bit down on her neck. She struggled and screamed but it soon subsided as she weakened from blood loss.

"You are part of my clan now." I smiled as I allowed her body to gently fall to the ground.

I took out a pocket knife I had and cut my wrist allowing the crimson life force to fall from the wound and drip onto her pale rosy lips. Her eyes fluttered open as she flew forward taking my arm and sucking on the wound. Her eyes glowing like vivid gold in the pale moonlight.

I smirked, "Death is only the beginning child."


	2. Bloody introductions

**^-^ Not much to say other than enjoy so...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** One**

Eight years later…

I sat at one of the cafeteria tables staring at the ceiling as I boredly waited for the others to return from their classes. Night would soon come and all of us would be out looking for food, mostly the animals in the forest behind the school. Occasionally we would get lucky and have a group of kids brake onto the property not realizing the dangers beyond. We would get the usual complaint from people about disappearing children on our campus until they found their bodies half-eaten in the forest living them thinking that they ran into misfortune rather than a bunch of blood thirsty mythical creatures they don't believe exist. I sighed as I stopped looking at the ceiling and looked down one of the empty corridors hoping they'd show up soon. I fidgeted with my necklace taking care not to break off the blood red gem before taking off the crescent choker and fidgeting with it instead. It was required that all students wear the crescent moon so the teachers knew what they were getting themselves into. The teachers, some human, took care not to injure themselves while we were around. It was a way of labeling us. The only ones who were allowed to know were those on campus so the teachers weren't allowed to leave school grounds in order to ensure our secret remained just that, a secret. However, this puts them at risk in more ways then one! Being on campus longer means they have a higher chance at injuring themselves and that meant one of us was bound to kill one of them at any given moment.

"Zira!" Someone yelled.

Before I could move I was tackled to the ground, I looked up only to find myself glaring at my cousin Kai.

"It can't get any more awkward than this." I groaned as she jumped off of me.

"Sorry it took so long." She smiled.

"Its fine I wasn't in a rush anyway after all the sun hasn't set yet."

"How can you tell? There aren't any windows in the school."

"After five millennia you think you'd be used to it by now." I replied and she fell silent.

I sighed she meant well but she could be sort of an airhead from time to time. I turned to look down the corridor she came bounding out of to see only one other familiar girl, except this one had long green hair and ruby red eyes. From the short dark blue dress she wore to her necklace with the most vivid emerald that anyone has ever seen you'd think she was a celebrity that happened to be ill fated. That wasn't the case; Camille was always a high maintenance kind of girl with the attitude to boot. The gem that represented her was none other than the emerald and she wouldn't let anyone forget it.

The gems we hold are supposed to define who we are and in most cases the gems match their owners. Kai's was the amethyst and so she was loving and kind but had the flaw of being air-headed. However, she loves her jewel so much that all she ever wears is purple. The day she doesn't wear purple I'd die from shock…Well die again anyway… Mine was the ruby because I had a tendency of being hot-headed, temperamental, passionate and elegant. At least when I wasn't around Akia of course, just looking at her sets me off on a violent rampage! She has been trying to steal my Roslyn for herself and use her to win her battles. Luckily for me Roslyn knows which side she must remain on; after all it was I who turned her in the first place. She wanted to stay and I simply obliged in the matter, I was on the hot seat with the head-mistress for two years but all was well again.

"How are you today precious?" Camille smirked.

I glared though I could feel my face heat up, "Don't ever call me that! You know I hate that."

I turned my back on her without thinking and now had to suffer the consequences of that action when she came up behind me and hugged me.

"Awe, don't be like that Zira it's adorable when you blush." Camille's low voice whispered in my ear.

I struggled to get out of her grasp only to have Kai trying to pull me away from her angrily, "Let her go Camille! She isn't yours!"

"She isn't yours either you little brat." She hissed.

I was becoming rather disorientated from the constant pulling and I was truly beginning to think that I wasn't going to have any arms by the time they were through fighting.

"That's enough, Zira belongs to no one and she has no mate so drop her."

Awww, saved by my sweet little Roslyn! Thank whatever high dark power watched over us that she was here! I pulled my arms away from them and made a bee line towards a table far away from them near the office door just in case they tried that again when she left. Trust me I was hoping that Roslyn wouldn't leave for the sake of continuing to have limbs to write with.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves for almost ripping her arms off again!" Roslyn lectured as she moved her shoulder length orange hair away from those stunning golden amber yellow eyes of hers.

I watched from a distance as she smoothed out her knee length black dress and fix her little vampire princess crown I made her so she had something for her topaz gemstone like the rest of us. I helped the head-mistress choose her stone and the reason for it was because it had to match her sunny personality perfectly. The topaz stone was the only one that could do that in my opinion, plus it didn't clash with her black dress or her tan skin. I smiled as she subconsciously fixed the bracelets she wore that bore the crescent moon, while Camille played with her crescent moon earrings. Camille was the only one that didn't want a necklace, choker, bracelet, arm band, or ring to harbor the symbol but rather expensive earrings. Kai, however, took the ring rather than anything expensive seeing as she seemed to be competing with Camille. None of us have yet to figure out why but we have a pretty good guess.

"Fighting again? How many times does poor little Roslyn have to lecture the two of you before you guys actually stop?" A familiar blond said as she walked over towards the small group and only slightly glanced at me.

Zarsy, the long blond haired seductress with ocean blue eyes was anything but sweet and innocent. She wore a tight grey belly shirt to show off her curves and velvety pale skin with her black bra straps showing near the crescent shaped necklace she always wore with pride. Her matching grey miniskirt cut off near her upper thigh revealing a black band that bore a gleaming diamond. The skirt hugged her hips tightly but it only amplified her beauty making anyone sane or insane want to spend long nights with her. She was out going and strong willed making her gem the perfect fit to her personality and over all looks. It was a rare feet to be matched to a gem physically and mentally but for whatever reason she was one of the lucky few. The only thing she regrets is that Roslyn and I are immune to her devilish ways but she adopted the two of us as her little sisters, and before you ask no we didn't have a choice in the matter.

She looked at them boredly before she made her way over to the table I was sitting at, "Long day?"

"You have no idea." I mumbled looking away, "You aren't going to try tackling me or anything are you?"

"No way, I wouldn't do that to you! You're like the little sister I never had! Why did they try fighting each other for you again?" She asked.

I sighed, "To put it simply I'm glad I have my arms."

She flinched pretending to feel the pain, "Ouch! That had to have hurt."

"If only you knew."

"I wonder why they fight over you." She said looking down at the table contemplating.

"If I knew I wouldn't be here right now." I laughed, "I'd probably be taking walks along the beach at night without a care in the world."

"True." She stated, "Maybe it's because they want a mate so badly that it doesn't truly matter who it is as long as they have someone. That wouldn't be true though because they only go after you but at least it's an answer that might be closer to the truth."

"I'm not satisfied by 'might be' I rather know for sure." I replied yawning.

She leaned over the table and ruffled my hair making me growl in protest before she sat down laughing.

"Sorry it's just too irresistible not to ruffle that medium long red hair of yours! What astonishes me is that you never dyed the tips blond like other people."

"Yeah well vampires are different from humans in more ways than one and abnormal hair colors and styles fall into that category."

"Sorry." She smiled sweetly, "It looks like fire but it's missing the blue and orange all though the red fades through orange before changing completely to blond."

"You ok? You have that gleam in your eyes that I hate." I said nervously.

She shook her head, "Sorry I allowed my mind to wonder."

"To what is the one thing I don't want to know." I replied stretching.

There was a crash down the corridor signaling to me that the one person I didn't want to deal with right now was having just as bad a day as I was. She, however, deserved it in my opinion but then again I hated her so any misfortune on her was joyous to me.

"Dear little Roslyn." Akia said so sweetly that it sickened me, "Join my clan now and we can be together forever."

I stood up glaring at her as she smirked over at me with that forsaking look she always seemed to have. Her long sapphire blue hair put up in neat pigtails held by satin ribbon bows and her darker blue bangs falling perfectly in her face not covering those devious dark purple eyes. Her short orange dress stood out against her tan skin, a necktie neatly tucked under the collar to keep it neat. The two gold crescent moon arm bands she wore, one on each arm, were kept in plain sight so she wouldn't be sent to the head-mistresses office by mistake. Her sky blue sapphire earrings were the only things that hinted as to what gemstone defined her, but she was the only one that wasn't perfectly matched. You'd think that those defined by the sapphire would be sweet, mysterious, wise, fun to be around, calm or even happy. None of these described her, Akia was heartless, cold, cruel, merciless, unforgiving, introverted, feisty and an all around nuisance! She was rarely happy and only had her own blood thirst running through that perfect little head of hers. I almost forgot to mention that she was OCD, a perfectionist in every way, shape and form. If it wasn't perfect then she hated it! We could both agree that Roslyn was perfect but she thought Roslyn was the perfect weapon rather than the perfect little girl I saw her as. This was the thing that sent our hatred for each other off the charts.

"She's never joining your nonexistent clan Akia!" I yelled.

"You know the bottom of that blood red dress of yours looks like it's been shredded by some wild animal. You have no room to decide the perfect place for her urchin." She scoffed.

"That's the style of it but what would you know about edgy style? If it isn't perfect there's no reason to waste your time with it." I countered, "You're such a priss."

"I'm a pureblood and therefore the rarest of our kind."

"Pureblood my ass! You have money and your all prim, proper and snobby that's all you are and besides we all are purebloods except for Roslyn, or have you forgotten that I was the one who turned her? By law she is to remain in my clan unless I say otherwise and I would never allow her to move to your clan even if you were to black mail me." I explained calmly crossing my arms over my chest.

The others knew well that this was a clear sign of my growing agitation with her and as such moved away so they wouldn't by in the middle of whatever came next.

"She will be mine!" She yelled lunging forward quickly snatching Roslyn's arm making her yelp in pain.

Hearing her pain made something within me snap and forget the world around me or the looming threat of the head-mistress. I lunged at Akia raking my sharp nails across her skin drawing blood and making her scream in pain as she pushed Roslyn away from her and into the table with a loud sickening snap and splintering of wood. I tried clawing Akia's neck only to be sent flying across the room by her so she was a safe distance away.

"You fucked with the wrong vampire." I venomously hissed. "I'll kill you!"

No one hurts Roslyn, not as long as I am alive after all Roslyn was my closest friend aside from Zarsy and my cousin Kai. I ran so fast towards her that the world around me seemed to freeze as I slammed her into the nearest wall. She kicked me back into a wall with a glass mirror hanging on it for decoration. I felt the pain of the glass tare into my flesh but it subsided quickly, I was too angry to feel the pain coursing through my body. All I could think about was ripping Akia's throat out or watching her choke on her own blood while I laughed over her dying body. The gruesome image made me smile as I kicked her so hard that she flew across the room and through the wall she impacted with.

"Head-mistress Takinawa!" I heard Akia yell as she jumped back out of the hole in the wall.

Once the dust settled I could see, through my blood lust, a glaring figure with glowing ice blue eyes. She stepped forward out of the room allowing the ominous lights to reveal her form. She had long wavy silvery white hair and she was wearing a dark orange and black dress that looked magnificent on her. Anger was burning deep within those transfixing blue eyes as she stepped closer towards me and Akia sending shivers of fear down my spine.

"Shadow." I whispered.

"The one and only." She smirked, "Start talking before I decide you both are better off dead."


	3. The Law of Changing

**Sorry I have been rather busy so I haven't been updating anyway here's the next chapter enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

I stayed back at least as back as I could without getting in any more trouble than I already was with Shadow. Shadow was well known for wanting nothing more than a reason to kill and legend has it she came to be well known for taking out armies of rouges and wanted vampires. To be honest I don't want to find out if that legend is true or not.

"H-h-head m-m-mistress." Akia stammered, "I-I-I…"

"You what Akia?" She hissed, "My patience is wearing thin."

"She was trying to convince Rosyln to join her clan again." I said for the sake of living another night. "Well I should say force."

"Is this true?" She said looking from me to Akia.

Akia nodded slowly out of sheer fear for her life while I remained silent waiting for whatever punishment Shadow had in store for us. Every bone in my body was hoping that it didn't start with the legends about her and end in our deaths.

"I'd say I was surprised if it didn't happen so often." The head mistress said walking around the two of us like a cat stalking its prey, "Akia once more you are to remain grounded to your room and are not allowed to go hunting with the others…"

"I also have to be accompanied by you when I do go hunting." Akia finished for her.

I wasn't surprised that she knew her own punishment after all it was the only one the head mistress could give her. Detention never served to do anything to her and now she was becoming immune to this one. Eventually head mistress Shadow was going to have to come up with a new punishment for her.

She looked over at me making me flinch, "As for you Zira I can't really punish you for reestablishing rules and laws."

I sighed in relief as Akia seemed to get angrier, "Why does she get off easily!"

"You know the law Akia." Shadow said, "It's not just some rule that can be over looked like many of the others. The person that is turned by one of our kind is to remain in their clan unless the person that turned them says otherwise. No exceptions."

"Why though!" Akia yelled.

"To avoid having clans turning humans." She said, "Pureblooded vampires were becoming scarce during medieval times because they were turning humans and letting them fend for themselves. As a result…"

"Rouge populations increased a hundred fold." I finished for her, "The establishment of the law of changing prevented anymore turning because the clan would be forced to bring in whatever human they changed regardless of how weak and powerless they were. This angered the noble bloodlines and the ancient bloodlines because that would weaken their power because they changed humans simply to see what powers they had. If they were of some value they'd take them in if not they'd leave them as rouges knowing they'd end up dead anyway. To put it simply the unwanted turned vampires weren't worth their time."

Shadow nodded, "The Law forced them to take in whoever they turned and the covenant enforced it. Those that disregarded the law were put to death to show other clans that they meant business."

I continued, "Clans fought to destroy the law but failed because they underestimated the power the covenant possessed. After that the numbers of humans began to slowly decline to reasonable numbers but they didn't dare get rid of the law because the covenant knew that as soon as they did the numbers would once again rise."

"As a result of that the numbers of Purebloods began to slowly rise as well." Akia said not sounding so sure.

"That's right." I replied with a slight nod, "Now the number of humans being turned within a ten year period is close to zero."

Shadow smiled at me, "She's right, the number of turned humans is now one or two over a ten year period. There was a point in time where that number went up significantly because one clan was trying to start and army of vampires to over throw the covenant. It failed of course because they made the mistake of trying to enlist a vampire from the ancient bloodline."

"I remember that I was five at the time." I said, "My father was rather pissed off about it because the number being turned a year had gone up to twenty every three months. However, they couldn't do much until they found out what they person was planning because they were still taking in those they turned. So they were abiding by one law but breaking another."

"How long ago was that?" Akia asked.

"Four thousand nine hundred and ninety-five years ago." I said nodding and looking at the floor.

"Old woman." She glared.

"Enough Akia or I'll extend your punishment." Shadow growled silencing her, "Luckily for Zira she took in Roslyn and had no intention of letting her become a rouge so the covenant didn't do anything about it. I still punished her because one of the original four princesses of the covenant shouldn't be turning humans for their clans. Her reason for doing so is still a mystery to me and it took me forever to convince Roslyn's parents eight years ago to let her live on campus. If they were allowed to keep Roslyn at home it would have jeopardized our kinds' survival. We live to remain in peace with the humans and avoid giving away what we really were and I still have to hold a parent night here at the school just so her parents don't have heart attacks. The sad part is that all of your parents like it too."

"I've apologized millions of times for it though." I said looking down at the floor.

I felt a cool hand on my arm and looked over to see Roslyn smiling at me even though she was still in pain. I smiled back at her to reassure her I was alright even though recounting the incident eight years ago haunted me from time to time.

"I'm glad because I would never have been able to stay at this school otherwise." She said, "There isn't a day that goes by where I blame you for turning me."

I smiled and looked back at the others, "You should get to the nurse."

She chuckled, "Always worried about my injuries nevertheless I'm on my way mother."

I shook my head laughing, "Your mother lives in the human world beyond the gates of our school. Anyway hurry before the pain gets worse or the bone starts to heal like that."

Her and the others disappeared into the office leaving me, Akia and Shadow in the make shift cafeteria.

"Anyway that is the Law of Changing." She said to Akia, "There is no room for second chances."

With that Shadow left also disappearing into the office where she would more than likely try to convince some poor guy to fix the wall.

"Why didn't you let her kill me?" Akia asked looking at me through narrowed eyes.

"Live today and fight tomorrow." I said turning to walk away.

I heard her growl behind me, "Tell me!"

I sighed, "Because you don't even deserve to be tortured to death by Shadow's hand."

"You are the last person I expected to say that." She said looking shocked.

"Don't get used to it." I replied walking towards the nurses office and slipping inside to check on Roslyn.


	4. Change is a bad thing

**Chapter Three**

I stared at the others as they silently occupied all the chairs in the room only looking up when I walked into the room. They avoided eye contact as if I'd kill them at any minute for looking at me the wrong way. I sighed as I leaned against the wall watching as the nurse wrapped Roslyn's arm in gauze before leaving the room.

"How's your arm?" I asked worried as her gaze met mine without any fear.

She smiled, "My arm is fine now Zira."

Her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper, it was cute and adorable. My thoughts were interrupted only by the events of earlier when that smile had ceased to exist when Akia hurt her. I shook my head to rid myself of the thought once more, one day Akia will get what's coming to her and I'll be the one to make sure it happens.

"Zira." Roslyn said as I snapped back to reality completely.

"Sorry Roslyn I was just thinking." I replied, "Nothing to worry about."

She was smiling again as she looked to the other three in the room. "They're afraid of what you are actually capable of Zira."

"I have no reason to attack them they didn't hurt you and they aren't that good for nothing Akia who deserves to die." I replied in a low growl.

"Then why didn't you allow me to kill her?" I heard Shadow ask as she entered the room, "Surely letting me kill her would have been an advantage, or perhaps confirming one of the many legends surrounding me would have been just as amusing. Why protect your enemy? She wants Roslyn but you want her dead to protect Roslyn. It doesn't make sense Zira."

"I have my reasons." I replied, "For now she can live."

Roslyn's eyes held that dim shine when she knew I was lying but said nothing as she looked away. Shadow most likely knew I was lying as well but the only thing she did was nod and walk back out into the main office as the nurse returned and put Roslyn's arm in a sling. The other's left soon after noting that she would be fine and there was no reason to fear my unpredictability any longer. I walked out with Roslyn close behind me.

"Zira why did you really protect her?" She asked.

Did I detect a little jealousy in her voice or was it just me imagining things again? "To be honest I have no idea why I did what I did. It's irritating I tried convincing myself that it was because I wanted to kill her with my own hands but that is a very small portion of it. The rest is a mystery for even me."

"You snapped when she hurt me but I could tell you held back." She said looking down, "In the state you were in you had the opportunity to kill her, to finally rid yourself of her but you showed restraint despite the fact you lost control of yourself. It wasn't like you, no, it isn't like you at all."

"I know it isn't like me that's what worries me." I replied as I thought about it more.

"Could it be your starting to like the one you hate so much?" She whispered.

I growled at the concept, "Not even when hell freezes over!"

She laughed as she looked back up at me, "That's the Zira I know! Maybe it's just because you haven't fed yet."

I smiled, "Perhaps, we should go now. "

"Isn't the sun still up?" She asked me curiously.

"No it's not and given my weird actions earlier perhaps it's better if only the two of us go hunting tonight while the others stick together. The sooner I get some blood into my system the better I'll feel and the sooner we can head back to our room." I said laughing.

"Seriously I have a lot of homework tonight." She sighed.

Why are teachers so cruel? They ruin everything…. Wait…. WHAT! No! What is wrong with me?

"Damn." I groaned.

"Zira? You better stop thinking." She said as she walked out the doors.

"But… I… No…. Damn it all!" I yelled messing my hair up before running to catch up to her fast paced walk.

XXX

I stared up at the ceiling of or room as the dim light seemed so much brighter, it had only been an hour since we'd gotten back from our little hunting trip. The others understood the reasoning we had for going on without them but they were still mad about it. I sighed Roslyn was still doing homework and I was as bored as bored could get. There was nothing for me to do except answer the occasional questions Roslyn had about her homework which wasn't bad but between questions there was more than enough time for my mind to revisit the decision I made earlier to defend my enemy which now pissed me off. I should have let Shadow kill her or something instead of defending her!

"It's irritating you isn't it?" Roslyn asked as my gaze met hers for a third time that night.

"More than you could possibly know." I replied yawning slightly out of pure boredom. "I'm going to go walk around the school for a bit."

"Be careful please Zira." She said taking me by surprise.

"Don't worry it's just a walk Roslyn nothing bad ever comes from walking around a school." I replied smiling even though Roslyn's change in behavior concerned me but I brushed it off as something that happened because she was getting older.

Soon she'd stop aging though that much was apparent at least to Shadow and I, we had to remind everyone else. She was almost fifteen now and that was the age she'd stop at given the time she was turned so that was my fault. I slipped out the door after shaking the thought away among many others that I'd rather not go into detail about. The corridors were so silent that one would believe that there was no form of life or living-dead here. It was eerie but welcoming all the same as I turned down a similar looking corridor, all of them looked the same in my opinion, only wishing there were windows to stare out at the moonlit night beyond these confining walls. Another corridor with numbered doors lined the walls no light, no sound and all around suspicious but I wasn't about to open one of the doors to see if anyone else was awake or to see what anyone was doing for that matter. I sighed as I walked down the main hall towards the stairs, I had to see the outside I had to bask in the glow of the moon and feel the cool breeze that came with nightfall. It was need that was never satisfied like our thirst for blood however I was strange in that department. Blood thirst I could control and ignore but the need to be out during the hours of the night wasn't an urge I could ignore or control. It was the opposite for everyone else with one other exception, Roslyn.

Roslyn could control her thirst, her thoughts, her urge to roam the night, and even forced herself to sleep during certain hours of the night which was an impossible feat even for Shadow our head-mistress. Roslyn had a power I couldn't describe and a sense of control that fascinated me she was the only one I couldn't figure out. I had given up trying four years ago, it was hopeless she was an angel and a devil wrapped into one sweet little package, to be holy and unholy was impossible to find but somehow I managed to create something that was a sin yet a miracle. It makes me proud to know that little Roslyn isn't a complete demon like the rest of us, well not in a certain way anyway, I stopped dead in my tracks when I recognized a certain blue haired girl I regret protecting.

"What are you doing here Akia?" I asked as I casually continued only to have her step in my way.

"Why did you protect me?" She asked sincerely which sent me into shock.

I was silent for a long while before I managed an answer, "So I can kill you myself one day."

"You had your chance but you didn't." She added.

I sighed, "Don't remind me of my mistake."

"Why?" Something flashed in her eyes that scared me something I knew I'd never understand, something she couldn't be capable of feeling.

"Move Akia or I'll get shadow to move you for me." I said backing away from her.

Why was this happening now!

"Not until you answer me." She said in a low voice.

Fuck! Something told me to run but another part of me told me to stay and figure out what was going on.

"I don't know why." I replied, "Now move."

"You know you just don't want to admit it." She said and something in her words felt slightly true but not towards her.

I sighed, "I hadn't gone hunting yet ."

"So?" She said, "Never stopped you from trying to kill me before."

Oh, please someone save me now before something happens that I can't explain to Roslyn later oh please.

"Akia." I looked in the direction the voice came from and to my shock saw Zarsy with Shadow standing next to her.

"You just don't want to admit it Zira." She said walking passed Zarsy.

I shoved a shaking hand through my hair, when did I start shaking? I looked towards Zarsy who had a sisterly look in her eyes but soon turned away and walked off.

"What just happened?" I asked lowly to no one really.

"Zira?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah?" I replied leaning back against a wall I didn't know I had been backing towards.

"I think it's best if I accompany you around the school for the time being." She replied, "Your too much of a target."

"Me? I thought Roslyn was a target?" I replied shocked and slightly irritated.

"She is for a different reason." She said, "Your friends are starting to love you too much including your cousin and Roslyn. However Roslyn doesn't have the need to find a mate at least not as badly as the others and with your power and your strength you are perfect even to your own enemy. That is what just happened."

Son of a bitch! "What about you?"

"I have a mate." She replied plainly.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." I said laughing nervously I forgot I met her mate and why he'd want someone like Shadow was beyond me but they were cute together.

Man, something's telling me that this is going to be a very long week.


End file.
